I will never hurt you again
by Leniaax3
Summary: When Zuko comes to Western Air Temple to meet Avatar Team, he didn't except this kind of welcome. Zutara here, of course!


He was preparing for it long enough. He was arranging for himself, what he'll say, how that talk can go, many times. And, he couldn't be more ready for it, more, he couldn't delay with it to the end.

When he came to the Western Air Temple, he couldn't looking for them so long. They were on the middle, so he saw them from afar. But they, busy with their own things, didn't see, when he came.

And Toph was the first person, who saw someone's arrival.

And they turned back, looking for Zuko with shock and anger. With all the feelings, directed to him. But he coulnd't give up. He coulnd't run away.

Because he is here for now, he has to take it all to the end.

"_Hello. It's me, Zuko._"

* * *

Katara was full of anger. And just when she looked at his face, his smile, when he raised his hand with welcome and he greeted them, as they were old, good friends.

Because when she saw him, staying in front of them, she reminded everything, what he did. How much he hurted them. How much she suffered.

She lost her mother...

She lived in fear, apprehension and escape agaist his angry look.

And now, suddenly, he was coming here alone, without his soldiers and he was thinking, everything will be fine!?

But when Appa came to him and licked him, Katara didn't know, what she has to think about it. Because, usually, a flying bison didn't come to bad people and he didn't lick them.

Zuko was evil.

Sure, he was...

"_What are you doing here!?_" Sokka asked him, with anger, pulling his bumerang, ready for attack or defense.

But prince didn't attack him.

"_I know, in the past our relationship wasn't the best_" he started, spreading his hands, as he wanted to provide them about his vulnerability "_but now, I changed. Really, now I'm good and... I wanted to join you._"

Katara didn't know, what she has to think. But after that, how she remember him, she had just one feeling.

He's lying.

"_Changed!? You!?_" she yelled with anger, when she was coming to him. And he didn't turned back, when he was looking at her with guilt and sadness. He knew, she didn't believe him. "_Don't joke with us! You looked for us every time, you tried to catch us, you tormented us! Because of you, we couldn't sleep with peace, we had to run and left everything, what we knew and what we loved! And now you're saying, you changed!?_"

"_Katara_" Zuko made his first step to her. But suddenly, he stopped, just like he was afraid of her reaction. And he continued his talk "_I know, it's hard to you, to believe it. I know, how much I hurt you. I regret it. And...I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't know, whether I can take redemption for my trespasses, but I'll try, I promise_!"

She didn't want to listen it. She couldn't. Too many thoughts, too many emotions take her in one single moment.

She raised hand, when she was making a move. A loud sound, just like clap, blew around, and Zuko's head, inclined with impulse twisted for one moment. Then, he looked at her again.

When her hand hit his cheek, even it hurts, she was feeling like all her emotions left her.

Anger, incomprehension and... Sadness... She was sad... So sad.

Zuko, holding the red, painful cheek, was looking at her with sadness.

"_You are the worst man, I've ever met! You're evil! You're still trying to fool us! You're just hurting us! I hate you!_"

Katara raised her hands. With that hands, clenched in fists, she hit his torso, weakly because of more sadness in her. Slowly, without strength, she hit his torso again, with that feel, she can't stand it anymore...

But he did it. He was standing her anger with peace, he didn't turned back, he didn't defense himself. He let her unloaded her anger on him.

"_I hate you! I hate!_" she yelled. She felt in the same time a warm tears, which ran on her cheeks densely, that dripped on the stone floor between their feet. "_I...don't want..._" she moaned, tightening her hands on his shirt. Couldn't stop her tears, she cried quietly, with trembling. "_I don't want to hate you...I don't want..._"

He raised hands. And he was tightening his hands on her wrists. But not for take her away. That gesture means comfort. And warm.

Zuko didn't say anything.

"_I don't want to hate you..._" Katara moaned again, with drained head, trembling because of her cry. "_I don't want... Then... In Ba Sing Se... I really wanted to believe, you changed... That you're good... I really trusted you... And you betrayed me...I don't want to hurt you... But, I don't want you to hurt me again..._"

He left her wrist. Just for take her arms and attract her to himself. He hugged her, weaving his fingers from one hand in her long, amazing hair. A second hand was on her back, with hugging her stronger to him.

And she didn't care. She didn't run away, she didn't try to escape him. She hugged him, still with tears, which were melting his shirt.

"_I will never hurt you again. I promise you, Katara_" he said on the end, with let her melt her sadness in his arm.

* * *

_**It was just one tought. What if Katara would be so anger at Zuko and it'll be epic Zutara moment ?! So I wanted to write a little fanfic about this :)**_

_**If you like it, review, please !**_


End file.
